Lord Harry Potter Black Gryffindor Emrys Slytherin Volturi
by Harriet Noir
Summary: After the ministry betray Harry by declaring him dark, he runs. Travelling and running around the world until the ministry eventually finds him heading straight towards the middle of the Cullen's and the Volturi fight. Adopted from twitches456.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mates and instinct**

 **This is adopted from a brilliant writer: twitches456**

Harry ran, he could hear the six wizards behind him chasing him, they had been sent by the ministry after he had been declared dark when the ministry became afraid of the power he held. Most of the wizarding public was siding with him but the ministry still held control. The wizards behind him had been sent to kill and not capture so he had no choice but to summon his staff (his wand wasn't powerful enough to harness his power). His staff was too far away so he ran, heading right towards a clearing, he had no idea that this clearing would change his life forever.

He entered the clearing and stopped in surprise. He looked around and realized that he had just run into a conflict between the Volturi vampire leaders and another group of vampires. 'S***" he said swearing to himself as they all looked at him, 'why do I always run into these things I swear it's like trouble follows me'. He looked around again before coming back to reality as he heard the wizards behind him. 'Sorry for interrupting, but if you'll excuse me', they looked shocked and the Volturi leaders seemed to want to say something. But he felt his staff coming towards him and quickly grabbed it and ran to the center of the clearing quickly taking a defensive stance towards the other wizards heading towards him.

They entered the clearing seconds later immediately attacking. The Volturi and the Cullens side watched interested and amazed at the power they witnessed this human was using, and realized the people he was fighting were also powerful but not even a tenth of the power of the young human that was using fighting them. The Volturi leaders realized this young man was their mate and were worried; Edward Cullen at the other side of the clearing startled at this and was quietly whispering to the other around him. Harry was to concentrated in the fight to realize the whispers, he was weakening and soon he might have to use his creature form to defeat them, 'yes you will have to use your creature form', Harry couldn't look to the form but heard a familiar voice, it sounded like his long lost twin sister, he realized this person was a seer and quickly concentrated on the fight, 'it's nice to meet another seer I had a twin sister who was a seer and one of my best friends was one as well, I will take your advice' harry worried about showing his true form to others but knew if he did not use it he would die.

Freezing his attackers for five seconds he started to gather his magic, the Volturi and others watched interested as a glow started to surround the young human. The all gasped in shock as his shirt disappeared and they saw the scars and tattooed wings on his back, of an angel and dragon wing. They all took a small steep back except his mates and the wings started to come to life and grow from his back, he grew in height and his hair also grew till it was flowing down his back, if you looked closely at his face you could see fangs and his eyes changing to red and white.

Harry was relieved when the transformation was finished, it was painful but he became extremely powerful in his true form also known as his creatures form, his instincts became more wild, but in his creature form he also became submissive to whoever his mates were and could not fight unless told with them nearby. He looked to his mates for permission and them realizing what he wanted nodded. He quickly tore apart the attacking wizards and then changed back. 'Sorry about that' he said to the surrounding vampires, but especially his mates. 'Come here' said one of his mates. He quickly walked over to his mates, allowing his instincts to take over, he felt slightly worried his mates would be angry because of him fighting even though he had gotten permission. He whimpered slightly when he reached his mate. His mate Aro sensing the reason spoke to him, 'We are not angry, our precious mate, my name is Aro and your other mates are Caius and Marcus'.

 **Harry's Pov**

My mate who I now knew as Aro carefully lifted me up and held me against his chest. I could hear countless gasps as Aro claimed me as his and his brother's mate. I smiled and snuggled into Aro's chest perfectly content at being held by my mate. I heard Aro chuckle at my content feeling he was getting through the mate bond, but the next thing he said made me stiffen, 'I am sorry for the life you have led' I felt his sorrow through the mates bond and knew he spoke the truth, I felt him send my memories to my other bond mates and worried they would not like me because of my past. I quickly curled into a ball, tears running down my face. 'Shhh, little one we promise we do not care about your past you will always now and forever belong to us', this calmed me a bit and I relaxed a little into my mates arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

 **Edward's POV**

I was shocked at what I had just seen in the young males mind before he had fainted. It had been a girl who looked like a far younger version of Alice playing with a young boy who I could only assume was Harry. I came out of my thought looking between Alice and the boy named Harry and I could indeed see the resemblance. I looked into Alice's mind to see if she recognized him and what I found surprised me, memories hundreds were rushing back to her, she was finally remembering her past before she was turned. I watched Alice's memories for over ten minutes before Harry began to wake.

 **Marcus POV**

I was glad when my brother's and my mate began to wake up. I had nearly tore the seer apart when she caused our little one to faint. I took my mate off Aro and hugged him close to me as he awoke. 'Mmmm' my mate said stretching in my arms. I chucked at how cute he looked. Unfortunately that startled my mate to come back to himself fully and he was soon panicking. 'Relax my mate you are safe and well', he calmed down somewhat, 'What caused you to faint my mate?' asked Aro coming over.

 **Harry's POV**

I was shocked when I remembered what cause me to faint. I looked around quickly and quickly spotted Alice, 'Impossible' I whispered tears coming to my eyes. 'Nothing is impossible my dear brother, you magic saved me while I was being tortured by sending me to the past and turning me so that one day we would meet again'. I gave my mate a look to say "put me down"; he complied quietly once on my feet I ran and hugged Alice.

 **Third person POV**

Everyone in the clearing was shocked in the course of just an hour they had learnt about wizards, creature transformations, the Volturi leaders had finally found their mate, Alice remembered her past and had a brother, and the Volturi's mate's past and convinced the Volturi to change their ways. Actually to say Shocked would be an understatement, it was amazed, astonished and shocked as well as confusion all wrapped into one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Third person POV**

What snapped the vampires out of shock was young Reneesme asking, "Your wings are pretty, can I touch them?" Everyone snapped their attention to the winged raven to observe his reaction all but Edward who was inching slowly to stand in front of his family. He was tense at what the wizard would do to them even though he didn't show any ill intent towards them.

 **Harry's POV**

"Your wings are pretty, can I touch them?"

I nearly missed the question as I was enthralled in my mates as they were. My head snapped up as I looked for the person who had asked the question. My eyes caught sight of a child sitting rather innocently on the biggest shape shifter I had ever seen, "You may" was my response, the young child's eyes were shining with excitement. But as the young one was about to jump of the shifter back, the shifter growled and lifted his giant paws to pull the child back towards him.

I watched as the child turn and face the wolf and told him to sit. It was quite hilarious seeing the innocent child telling the beast, that can kill her in one bite, to sit when he was told. Unable to contain his silent laughter, he let out a few chuckles before walking towards the girl.

 **Third POV**

Everyone watch the two as the move towards each other. Jacob shift between wanting to run and grab his imprint and run or watch what will happen between the two beings. Edward move not that far from his daughter and Bella widen her shield so that it would protect her baby as she went to meet the dragon hybrid. Aro, Marcus and Cauis stood and watched with the rest of the coven. The three ogle their mates lovely behind as he sway his hips at every step he took towards the hybrid.

Harry deliberately sway his hips more than he does when he walked towards the girl with her own pack of wolves to tease his mates. He relaxed his wings so that it dragged on the earth just slightly so that he didn't look threatening. By looking less like the top predator that he was, he hope to ease the other side when he meet with the child. A battle was the last thing on his mind just soon after his little fight with the ministry lackeys.

 **Reneesme POV**

I knew that man was different and it's not just because of his appearance and that he was a wizard. He was going to change our lives and I'm not the only once who can see that. Aunt Alice looks happy as I walked towards the man. I want to get to know him despite mom and dad's over-protectiveness. This battle was never going to occur yet they went through with the training and social calls. Aunt Alice told me there was nothing to worry about and I think she told every that as well but only Jasper seemed to listen. Jacob was too territorial as an wolf would with their imprints but I wish he trust me more. I know Harry won't hurt anyone, I can see it in his tired eyes.

 **Jacob POV**

I watched my imprint walked closer to that thing and the closer she got the more I shift. Sam growled low and snapped to me, "Stop that twitching, Jacob. You're making us all tense." I huffed and snapped my jaws closed. "Just go with her." Paul said when I dug my claws into the earth even more than they already are. I turned my head towards the pack, to Sam. He nodded and looked at the center, where the two are standing. I got up and ran up to my mate and brushed my fur against her.

 **Third POV**

The thumping of paws made everyone turned their head except for the shifters as they watch a reddish-brown wolf run to the two. Harry turned from the little girl that was standing in front of him with her hand reaching out towards the massive wolf that stood behind her. Unprepared for the wolf's appearence, he flinched and stepped back into the chest of Demetri, who ran to him when he saw Jacob moving across the field. Demetri pulled Harry behind him and bare his teeth towards Jacob.

"Step back wolf and know your place."

Jacob growled at the vampire and snapped his jaws at him, showing him his fangs. Reneesme turned her head up to look at her mate and sigh.

"Jacob, stop. I want to meet Harry." She reached for him but Jacob pushed her back with his snout, never taking his eyes off the bloodsucker. "He won't hurt me." She try to reassure her mate when she saw why he was being too overprotective.

Harry looked at the dark haired vampire who was standing in front of him and cocked his head to see around him before looking at the male again. "It's alright," he said and walked around him to take his position in front of the little girl again, "I won't harm her nor she to me. I'm sure she'll keep the wolf in line." The ' _Not like he can touch me anyways'_ was left out since he didn't want to inform that he could wipe them out with a swing o his staff. Reneesme nodded before giving them a, "He'll behave" nod. Seeing that, Harry chuckled again, "You have a very interesting life for one so young."

"As do you, Mr. Harry. May I touch your wings now?"

The fluttering of wings had everyone holding their breath as they watch the angel-like dragon wings move from it's dangling position behind Harry's back curled forward and reach out towards the hybrid like a hand ready to be shaken with. Reneesme's out reached hand felt the soft feathers and the scaly outlines of the beautiful wing that was under her fingers. She smiled and let out a giggle when the wing went to cover her small body. Jacob gave a small growl when the wings entrapped his mate but back down when he heard her laugh at the embrace. The tension that was in the air soften with the child's laughter.

Pulling back his wings, Harry gave the child a small smile before it turning into a girl and bow slightly and said, "I'm Lord Harry James Sirius Potter Black Gryffindor Emrys Slytherin. And who might you be my little lady?"

Reneesme blushed and giggled, "I'm Reneesme Cullen. You may call me Nessie, Mr. Slytherin."

Harry reached out gentle and lifted Nessie's small hand to being it before his lips and have her knuckles a kiss, "You may call me Harry. My titles make me sound old and stuffy, like the old men that are standing behind me." He winked at her on the last part.

Aro gave a small chuckle when he heard what his mate had said. He did agree with Caius when he gave their mate a small growl for the insult but he understood why he had said that to the abomination. Marcus was too thrilled with their mate to even care too much about what he had said about them much less disagree with their little dragon. They were too 'stuffy' as their mate had put it with their laws, even though it was in place to protect our race but it wouldn't hurt to be lenient on some of the harmless ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Third POV**

Everyone was just standing there watching the two hybrids getting along. It was awkward to watch them while everyone else on the field hated or feared each other. Harry looked at the little girl who seem to be having fun just petting his wings and asked her, "So, what's the deal with the Mexican stand off?"

Looking around he didn't really understand the situation but then again he was too busy fighting and meeting his mates to care at that moment. Renesmee stopped her petting and smiled. "My family is trying to protect me from your mates because they don't approve of my existence."

Harry turned around while growling softly. Because everyone has super hearing, they heard the disapproving growl that came from the 5'7" raven and his mates gave him a guilty look. "Is that so? This changes things in out mating if they have this prejudice way of thinking." And it does. It affected any future hatch-lings that they will have; hybrid or not. What they think of them and is able to order their death makes him nervous. He didn't want to be mates with them if they keep this kind of mindset. There was a high possibility that he could get pregnant on their first mating but not if his mates are condemning their children to their death for being different.

Aro took a step forward but the snarls and growls of Jacob made him stop at that one step. Frowning, he called out to the submissive, "Love, come back here." He wanted to reassure their mate that it wasn't what he though and that they would never hurt their children. Killing their own flesh and blood was not something he would ever do or could ever do.

Harry ignored him and went to pick the girl up. When they touched they shared more of current events and what feels to be different. For Renesmee, she shared her birth and her short lifespan with Harry and Harry, he shared his joy he had for family, his adventures across the world running from the Wizard World. He of course censor most of his life since it's not fit to be seen by a child.

"Let's go meet your family? They seem like very nice, understanding people, unlike some." He said the last part bitterly since he still couldn't believe that his mates would do that to a child or their family. The coven was widely known throughout the Wizard World since Voldemort had tried to recruit them to fight for him but he couldn't stand the thought that they might do that to their own, half vampire or not.

 **Aro's POV**

"Harry. Come here." Using the dominate voice he tried to get Harry to come back to them when he saw their mate pick up the hybrid and walking away from them towards the Cullens. He had an idea what their mate was thinking of when the child told the small raven what was going on and he winched at what their mate was thinking about what they did and any future children they would have. When they first touched, he saw his mate's harsh life in the hands of his relatives and friends but he made sure to paid most attention to his inheritance.

He didn't want his mate to think that they would be unacceptable to change and that change would be in the for of their children. They're not as closed-minded as everyone portrayed them to be but they are wary of being discovered by mortals. Humans fear what they don't understand and beings that will hunt them like prey. It causes them to think and act irrationally and as leaders of their species, it was their job to protect and reassure the mass that they won't be hunted down like animals.

However, it didn't settle well with him that their mate would place them on the same level as the mortals when it's about their future children. He want to calm the though before it spread and festers into something worst than it already is.

 **Harry's POV**

Hearing his dominate's order, he paused half step in his walk towards the opposite side. Gently the child down, he turned to face his mates with a forced smile on his face and growled, "Until you can prove to me that you can accept those different from yourself, I don't want to speak with you until then or if I seek you out myself."

He really didn't want to speak with them at the moment, not when he's not sure to cry or bust into a fiery rage at his mates. Though two of them would be very confused with the sudden anger directed at them. However, at this point he didn't really care. Aro can explain what's going on and when they made up their minds on what they really want in this mating, they can come find him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Third POV**

With that Harry left the field, the Cullens looked at the Volturi not really understanding what they should do without the smaller male there. Moving to defense mode, the Cullens tighten the group and Bella erected her shield just in case the Volturis decided to attack them. Aro, Caius and Marcus watch their little mate leave them but what hurt the most was the look he gave them before leaving; the look of absolute disappointment. Turning to look at each other they nod with united agreement; they need to fix this if they ever hope to gain their little one's forgiveness. However, that will have to wait, for they have to deal with the Cullens. Aro narrowed his eyes as he turned towards the group of stiff vampires across the field.

"Carlisle, come here." Aro beckon the blonde doctor over with his stern command. Carlisle walked briskly across to stand only a few feet in front of the vampire dictators. "Since our mate kindly pointed out that your granddaughter is not an immortal child but a hybrid, we'll let this go." Carlisle's eyes widen as Aro continued. "We will also be staying here for an indefinite amount of time since it seems that our mate will be here for a while."

The wolves growled upon hearing that the Volturis will be staying here and the Cullens looked at each other with a grim face to the thought of them staying on the land. Carlisle tried not to wince at the last part. "Are all of you staying here? Where will you be staying?" he asked Aro.

"No, just Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alex, Demetri, Felix and I will be staying here. We will be staying at the Seattle Inn and we'll be checking up on you Cullens." Aro smirked as he heard the wolves grind their teeth and the Cullens breath deeply. Aro waved a hand and those who were not on the list to stay turned to leave. "Alex, Jane." The twins stepped forward. "Go book us some rooms in the hotel." They nodded before leaving in a blur.

 **Marcus POV**

"Aro, what are you planning? We need to go slow with our young mate. What you have done is not helping at all." Marcus chastised his brother harshly just as the twins have left to go book them some rooms. He was not pleased with his brother after what he had done with their mate. Their relationship bond was barely there to begin with and after what Aro had done now they would be lucky that the thin, faded line hasn't already started to break.

"Marcus, I know I screw up with our little one. I'll fix it brother. We'll court him and show him how special he means to us." Aro apprised his brother about what he was devising for their delicate mate.

Marcus glared at his brother before letting out a soft huff. "And prey tell, does these plans involve us? We are in this together and right now you're not the only one sharing his anger."

"Of course it requires all of our efforts. He is ours, ours only."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "It's best that he gets comfortable with me first, brother. Our Harry needs to know us better one on one first before all three of us move in on him together."

Caius growled, "Why do you get to go first?"

Marcus snarled back, "I'm not the one he's mad at," he looked at Aro, "for the moment and I'm not the one who sided with Aro when it clearly seems that all Harry wants was to be his own person," he looked at Marcus as he finished his point.

"I wasn't siding with Aro," Caius spat out tightly. "Harry needs to learn that what we were doing was for his safety and well being."

Marcus pointed towards the Cullen's and the wolves, "He didn't want us to protect him like a infant. Harry had things under control and he was not in danger at any point that we were here."

"Exactly, he was safe when we were here," Aro pointed out.

"We should end them where they stand just to make sure," Caius looked furiously towards the other side.

"This is what I mean. What you two are doing is driving our mate away from us. He wants us to be compassionate and be fair when we pass judgement that doesn't make us seem like tyrants." Marcus tried explaining to his brothers.

"This is how we rule for hundreds of years, brother. He will learn to accept what we do since we're his mates." Aro stated firmly.

 **Third POV**

As the three argue on what to do with their little mate, the Cullens and their allies shift uneasily on their feet. They didn't know what to do and out of fear, they didn't move from their spot even though they have an upper hand should a fight break out between them. Carlisle jesters for them to slowly move back.

"We should leave them to their bickering." Carlisle said softly as he move back. Tugging with a strong grip on Edward and Rosalie's arm, he pulled them with him as he move. As one, the whole group inch back.

Caius watched them before letting a feral grin show, "It seems that our prey wants to leave." The group froze with a hint of fear showing through from its younger ones.

Marcus looked at them, "Let them go. We have other things to worry about and since the child isn't an immortal child, they have broken no laws, Caius." He put a hand on the blonde's arm, stopping him if he decided to retaliate against the Cullens. "Harry would be disappointed in you if you destroy them."

Hearing that about their mate, Caius relaxed his posture. "Go." He motion the large group to leave. "Be warned that if you step out of line, we will end you without a second thought, with or without our mate's approval."

The Cullen's left quickly with their allies following behind them.

 **Caius POV**

As much as he hate to disappoint his mate, he didn't like it any less that they had to let the Cullens go. Sighing he turned to his brothers, "It's best that we discuss this somewhere else. We don't know who's listening and as much as I like to claim our Harry to everyone, our bond is still incomplete and he could be use as leverage against us."

Aro and Marcus nodded and the three of them begin to make their way to Seattle. By the time they were out of the Olympic National Park, the Cullens territory, Alex and Jane appeared before them.

"Masters, we've gotten you a room in the Inn, however, there wasn't enough rooms available so we got you the largest room while we too the others." Jane looked like she smelt one of the shifters when she gave them the news about their temporary living arrangement since she had to share a building with prey.

Aro smiled and petted Jane's head, "It's fine, Jane. We won't be there for long. Once we find a house around the area we won't have to stay with the humans any longer than necessary."

Jane smiled and lead them to the Inn with Alex. "Masters, is it alright for us to interact with your mate? We do want to get to know him better since he will be living with us soon."

Aro hummed. "That would be a good idea. Maybe you two can convince him to come with us and show the more 'human' side of our coven."

Caius narrowed his eyes and watched the twins while thinking over what Aro said. "And how long do you think we will stay here brother? A week? A month? _A year?_ "

That last part he hissed with disgust. He didn't want to stay near the humans, Cullens or shifters any longer than he should. "We have better not take more than a month brother or I will care less of what our little one thinks and take him by force back to Volterra."

Marcus glared at Caius while Aro gave him an approving nod.

 **Harry's POV**

After leaving the field, Harry made his way towards town. He didn't want to be near his so called mates. How could they even think of harming a child, any child. Immortal or not, they are none the less a child and knowing that they were mates their child had a very good chance of being half immortal, just like Renesmee. Harry looked around the small town that was Forks and he found a local bakery shop not far from where he stood. Digging around his pocket, he found his wallet, stroking it, he made his way out of the edge of the woods, across the street towards the shop. Walking in he went up towards the counter to get a warm up of hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. He took a seat near the window and sip on his drink.

He sat there thinking about his new life now that he knew who his mates were. It changes things back in England, his job and most importantly, Teddy. His Teddy will have three father figures but only when the three have more of an open mind first. After the war had ended, Edward Remus Lupin was left an orphan and as his godfather he and his grandmother raised him. He want his cub to be able to have a family but not when his mates are being arseholes. They've been through enough and they don't need them if they can't live under the same roof as a big happy family.

Harry finished his muffin and drink before leaving the shop. Once he was outside, he made his way towards the woods and pulled out his portkey given to him by Kingsley in case of emergencies.

"Portus."

Unknown to him, someone saw him vanish and the three kings were not happy about their mate leaving without telling them.


End file.
